Who is it?
by Tinjin
Summary: Kirigiri and Naegi are in the cafeteria having breakfast. She asks him a question and Naegi decides to make things... interesting. One-shot AU


Everyone in Hope Peak is currently busy with something. Junko and Mukuro are out discussing something in their rooms. Fujisaki, Owada, Ishimaru, Asahina and Sakura and Hagakure are at the changing rooms working out. Yamada and Celestia are at the art rooms. Togami, to everyone's surprise, is in the library with Fukawa reading novels of her recommendations. Maizono is either teaching Leon how to play guitar or writing a song with him, probably the latter. That leaves Kirigiri and Naegi. Where are they? They are in the cafeteria. Being late to breakfast, they are still there eating. They were sitting almost opposite each other.

As Naegi was eating his pancakes, Kirigiri was staring right at him while drinking her coffee. Her chin was resting on her palm as she continued staring. Naegi noticed as he finished eating. He clicked once. Twice. Thrice. Still in deep thought. Naegi decided to stand up to place his plate away and came back with a glass of milk ans a straw. It was when he sat down again where Kirigiri noticed he moved. Her chin slipped off her palm almost spilling her coffee onto herself.

"Kiri, are you feeling okay?" Naegi asked concerned, "you've been lost in thought while I was eating."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking," Kirigiri replied.

"Oh really? About what?" Naegi asks again, moving a few seats closer to Kirigiri, "another case? your family?"

Kirigiri looks at her coffee, then to Naegi, then back at her coffee.

"To my surprise, I wasn't thinking about any of what you said," Kirigiri answers taking another sip of her coffee.

"Oh that is suprising," Naegi said then placing his head on his right hand, tilting his head, "So, what were you thinking about?"

Naegi gave Kirigiri a slight puppy dog look. With him on the side of his head, she decided to let him in on her thoughts.. kind of.

After quickly examining Naegi,she places down her cup of coffee, turns to Naegi with her hands on top of each other. Naegi grabs his cup of milk and starts sipping waiting for an answer. She breaths and asks, "Naegi. Tell me, who is the person you love?"

Naegi spits the milk he drank back into his cup almost choking. Kirigiri, dumbfounded, pats his back softly until Naegi came back to his senses. They lean back to their respective seats and lock eyes, only to look away right afterwards.

Naegi looks up again asking, "This is what you've been thinking about?"

Kirigiri's hand start shaking. "Yes, it was."

Naegi looks down at her hands, smiling, then finally replying, "Well, to answer your question. Let's just say, this is a case even you can't solve."

"Oh really?" Kirigiri eyed fiercely.

"Go ahead, 3 attempts." Naegi said confidently, but is now shaking. He now realises who he's messing with.

"Fine," Kirigiri answers determined, placing both her arms on the table. "Maizono. You've known her since middle school and became quite attached to her realising you were from the same school."

Naegi stops shaking and smiles then raises three fingers, then lowers one. "That's an attempt gone."

"What?!" Kirigiri exclaims out of disbelief.

"Told you this would be a case you can't solve." Naegi says confidently.

"Fine. Mukuro. You stayed with her while Junko couldn't. According to her, you seem to be stutter around her." Kirigiri exclaims with more confidence.

Naegi smiles even more, raising two fingers, then lowering one. "Last try."

Kirigiri's eyes shot open, "wrong again..."

She crosses her fingers and places her head on them, thinking very intensely. She unlocks her fingers and closes her eyes, saying with knowledge that she lost, "Asahina... her personality matches yours. That's about it."

Naegi brings his last finger of his hand into a fist then gestures an explosion. "Look like you lose. I was right."

Kirigiri looks down at her legs, somewhat disappointed. She was certain that he was in love with Maizono.

"Tell me. Who is it then?" Kirigiri asks, visibly upset.

"You know. It's these situations where the answer is actually really obvious." Naegi explains.

"What?" Kirigiri looks up confused.

"Wait here." Naegi says as he leaves for his dormitory. Kirigiri looks at her hands then slaps them on her cheeks, thinking about what Naegi said.

Naegi comes back carrying something resembling a Ping Pong racket. Kirigiri looks at him oddly then locks eyes with Naegi.

"You want to know who I love."

She nods.

"Have you thought of what I said?"

She nods again.

"Then it should be obvious once you look at this."

Naegi slowly raises whatever he was carrying. Kirigiri looks closely at the object, then looks widely at what it was.

Kirigiri was looking at herself. More specifically, her reflection. Naegi brought her a mirror.

"Me?"


End file.
